Face shields for protecting healthcare professionals from undesirable physical contact with debris or body fluids and exposure to virus and bacteria when attending to or operating on patients are well known. Such protective face shields are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,852,185 and 5,206,956. Other types of face shield devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,920,576 and 6,016,808. The present invention is directed to an improved disposable face shield which may be readily assembled and disassembled by the user and is comfortably worn without elastic or adjustable head straps.
The face shield of the present invention comprises a face shield support assembly to which a clear plastic face shield may be removably attached. The plastic face shield is provided with two pairs of holes joined by a slot or slit adjacent to the upper edge of the shield. The frame member supporting the plastic face shield is a lightweight one-piece design which may be conveniently and comfortably worn by the user.